1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional locking devices include a hoop and a mounting hole formed in the middle thereof. Particularly, for an external rotor axial flow fan, as shown in FIG. 19, the hoop is connected using blades. All side installation sections of the hoop are all arranged with radial mounting holes. The installation sections are radially connected using external bolts and nuts to circumferentially tighten the rotor of the external rotor motor of the axial flow fan. In the process of assembly and disassembly, as the bolts are mounted close to the fan blades, the installation spaces are severely limited, thereby leading to inconvenient and inefficient assembly and disassembly.